Device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing quality wireless communication antennas that offer efficient performance and reduced size. Conventional on-die and on-substrate antennas often associated with integrated circuits limit the capable range and quality of various wireless communications and inhibit the continual development of integrated circuits designed to occupy a minimal space.